


Red Dye #40

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Libraries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet afternoon at the island's library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dye #40

**Author's Note:**

> Got stuck a little on my other Komamiki projects and needed to do something to get my brain moving again.  
> Up to you if this is during Mutual Killing or Island Mode.

It was during the few precious moments of peace that one could snatch up now and then, that Komaeda enjoyed visiting the island’s library. He tended to find his enjoyment of both books and Super Highschool Level students well served there.

Often times, when someone else was using the library during one of his visits, Komaeda would wait until the other had left before opening up whatever book the other student had finished with.

Some of the more carefree students, such as Mioda or Souda, would leave books out on the table, while others would carefully place the book back in its alphabetical slot on the shelf, while other still fell somewhere in between, sticking the book onto the shelf, but in just any slot.

No matter where the book was left, Komaeda would take it, settle back down into his seat, and crack it open.

You could learn a lot about a person from the sorts of books they choose. He found that Super Highschool Level students tended to read books related to their field of skill (the main exceptions being Gundam and Sonia, who had been spotted on more than one occasion pouring over occult texts together). As he flipped through the books, he found himself wondering, as he often did, what it might be like to have a true talent, to be skilled at the things described in the books.

On this particular evening, Tsumiki sat in the library, peeking up from her book now and then to glance sheepishly at the boy seated across from her. Though the rest of the library was completely empty, the girl had still chosen that particular seat, though she hardly seemed comfortable.

As much as Komaeda admired all of the students on the island, Tsumiki Mikan tended to be something of an enigma to him- one of the few things he and the other students could agree on.

“Mikan-chaaaan!” Mioda burst through the door, causing Tsumiki to squeak and nearly topple out of her chair. “Ibuki wants you to listen to her new song! It’s called _‘I lost my library card, so now I have to pay for books and I’m too fuddy-duddy to switch to ebooks’_! …Or is that already a Fallout Boy song?”

Whether it was or wasn’t, the rock star ushered Tsumiki outside before she could protest (not that she would have).

Her book was left lying open, so Komaeda slid it over to his side of the table.

  _'Parasitology'._

He had overheard her telling Hinata the other day that it was her favorite topic, leaving Komaeda to wonder just what it was she liked about it.

 _Leeches, lice…_ The list went on as he flipped through the pages.

 As he did so, a parade of vague little thoughts began to crawl through his mind, carried on the skittering feet of the pests he read about. He began to wonder if his talent was anything akin to that of the creatures in the book- always bringing harm to those around him, just by the simple act of living.

Once he reached the point where he could practically feel the little things marching along his spine, the door opened, depositing Tsumiki back into his presence once again.

“How was Mioda-san’s new song?” Komaeda asked, looking up from the book.

“Well...I don’t really listen to music much at home, but I… um… I thought it was pretty nice! …If not a little loud, maybe…” Though Tsumiki fidgeted, she had clearly enjoyed herself.

It  took Komaeda a moment to realise that the fidgeting was likely due to her wanting back the book he was still holding.

He held it up rather than passing it back to her, as if she didn't know already know what the cover looked like.

“These are your favorite, aren’t they? Parasitology texts, I mean?”

“Oh, Yes! They’re…they’re so interesting!” she reclaimed her seat across from him, a certain glimmer entering her eyes, the same as when she sang the praises of needles and shots. “Did you know that the insect cochineal is used as a natural food dye? …Oh, and, just recently, scientists have created a certain type of parasite that can stop mosquitos from carrying malaria? Parasites can be really useful! …At least I think so…”

“So what you’re saying is that parasites have a purpose?” Komaeda asked thoughtfully, finally passing the book back to her.

“That’s right! I love them!” Tsumiki beamed, clutching the book close.

Komaeda stood to leave, pushing his chair in. “Thanks, Tsumiki-san. I really learned a lot today.”

 

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, yeah, if you see 'cochineal' or 'carmine' on the ingredient list, you're eating mushed up bug guts. :)  
> There was once a conspiracy theory that red dye #40 was indeed cochineal, but it was debunked.


End file.
